Twilight With Me Added In!
by Ryle Culler
Summary: Raiya falls into Twilight! She knows about the Cullens and somehow became a vampire but doesn't know how. Edward and Bella are ment to be together right? But for some reason they can't stay together! What is Raiya going to do! Edwardxoc JacobxBella
1. Watch Out!

Ryle Culler: I hope you guys like this story unlike my others! For now they are on hold due to writers block! So I have started this to see if I can get it stired up again!

Edward: They are only reading this story because of me.

Ryle Culler: (looks at Edward) I just want them to read my stories! (cries in the corner)

Esme: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen apologize to Ryle! (she said as she dragged him over to the broken writer)

Emmett: HAHAHAHAHHAHA! OW! owowowowowowowo! I'm sorry! (he pleaded as Rosalie pulled him away by his ear)

Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle stand back and watch the scene infront of them, then say in unison, "Ryle Culler does not own Twilight or any of the characters from the series! She does own Nick, Raiya and Alexander! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Watch Out!

I had just got done watching the Twilight movie again, for like the 50th time this week! My friends just keep dragging me into it and I can't get away! Believe me when I say I have tried to get away, they just tied me up.

"Guys I'm going home!" I called from the door.

"Wait!" My friend Nick called.

Before I knew what happened I was knocked into the wall by a black blur. I looked down to see that it was my crazy gay friend Nick.

"Was that really called for?" I asked as he released me from his death grip of doom.

"Ah….yeah! I had to say good bye to you!" He said giving one last hug before shoving me out the door.

I chuckled at my friend. His boyfriend was over, and he want to spend every minute he could with him. I wrapped my jacket around me as the wind blew past me whipping my long black brown hair in the wind. Why did I have to live five blocks from my friend's house?

Turning the corner I didn't notice the car speeding down the road, and apparently it didn't notice me either. I was crossing the street when it hit me dead on. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground. Someone was standing over me talking.

"Help……can…….I just hit ……..she's loosing…..blood……oh god!" He sounded frantic. Did I really look that bad?

I didn't hear anything after that, it was just too painful! The pain was unbearable! Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse it did! When I thought the pain would go on forever it finally stopped. I signed in relief. All around me was darkness, and it was comfortable, I felt that I should enjoy it while it lasted so I did.

* * *

Ryle Culler: Sorry it was so short but I can't think of any ideas and I wrote it in school. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!

The Cullens: Please rate and review!


	2. Meeting the Cullens

Ryle Culler: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy doing too many things for people and what not, cause I'm just that kind of person. *sighs* I'm going down to New Orleans to help with the rebuilding in two days so I've been freating over that! Silly right?! Well enough about that I hope you like the new chapter. I plan to get three more up today so look forward to it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though we can only dream!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullens**

I moaned and rolled over, taking a deep breath. Wait? My room didn't smell like wood. I opened my eyes to see that I was laying in the woods. What in the world?!

I stood up and brushed myself off. What happened? All I can remember was walking home from Nick's then........I was hit by a car!

I quickly looked myself over. I was perfectly fine! My clothes were different but I was completely fine! Wait, did that guy rape me and leave me here?! No! Raiya you're jumping to conclusions!

Looking around I tried to figure out where I was. Nothing looked familiar. I checked to see if I had service, but found that my battery was dead. Just great, what else can go wrong?!

Just then the heavens decided that my day wasn't bad enough; it started to rain! Great! Pulling my the hood of my jacket up I picked a random direction to walk in. Hopefully I would find some civilization.

~After a few hours~

How long have I been walking around in circles? I seriously passed that tree three times already!

"Where in the hell am I?" I yelled, not really expecting an answer.

"You're in Forks, Washington." A smooth voice said from behind me.

I whipped around to find myself face to face with none other then Edward Cullen.

"I'm where?" I asked, not really believing him, my friends were probably playing a joke on me.

"Forks, Washington." He said, cocking his head to the side.

'Ah! Don't do that! Too adorable!' I thought as I looked at him.

"Can you tell me the direction to town, I'm a little lost!" I said, laughing at my stupid ness.

"Ah, sure, I could give you a ride to town." He said, suspiciously.

"Really that would be great!" I said following after him.

I didn't take us long to get to his house, which I will say is just as nice as it was in the movie. He brought me into his house and told me to wait in the living room while he looked for the car keys.

'He doesn't need to look for the car keys, they're right there.' I thought seeing the keys on the table by the door. 'That's not good.......' My thoughts trailed off as he came back into the room with the rest of his family. 'Oh shit!' I quickly glanced at the door which seemed to be my only escape.

"What do you want here in Forks? Did the Voltari send you?" Carlisle asked as he took a defensive stance in front of his family. 'Oh no!'

* * *

Ryle Culler: I hope that you like the chapter please tell me what you think else I will stop this story! Thank you!


	3. Labeled A Threat?

Ryle Culler: I will say here and now I do not like Twilight but istead the vampires that dwell with in the story! Now on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Edward fans sure sure wish they did!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Labeled A Threat**

`Last time' ~ I woke up to find myself in the woods, I had no idea where I was and my phone was dead. I walk around for hours until I realized I was lost. A sudden voice sounded behind me, turned out to reveal Edward Cullen. He took me to his house, so that he could take me into town. He had me wait for him while he grabbed his keys. Then I realized too late that he wasn't getting his keys but his family.~

"What do you want here in Forks? Did the Voltari send you?" Carlisle asked as he took a defensive stance in front of his family. 'Oh no!'

"You think I'm part of the Voltari?" I asked nervously, shifting in my seat.

I looked to the rest of the family to see they had confused faces. 'What did I have something on my face?' Edward smirked as if he heard me. 'Oh shit! He did!'

"She's not part of the Voltari! She's harmless!" Alice said as she bounded over to me. She would have knocked me over if it wasn't for the couch I would have been on the ground. I looked at Alice in relief that she had come to my rescue. I smiled at her and the rest of the family seemed to ease in their stances.

"She'll join our family soon!" Alice said, and with that my smile faded and lost all happiness. 'What did she mean? Surely she did not mean-' She interrupted my thoughts as she pulled me to my feet and looked me over.

The rest of the family did as well. 'Seriously was there something wrong with me?' I kept wondering what they were looking at?

"Why do you have blue eyes? Vampires don't have blue eyes; they only ever have red or golden." Jasper asked when he suddenly appeared beside me. I jumped back in surprise. 'When did he get there? Wait did they say that I was a vampire?'

"You mean you don't know that you are a vampire?" Edward asked, cocking an eyebrow, giving a quick glance to the rest of the family.

"Last time I checked I was human, and last time I check I died because I was hit by a car………" I said looking at the mixed emotions flickering on the Cullen's faces.

* * *

Ryle Culler: So.......what do you think?! Be honest! Flames are welcome!


	4. Learning The New Diet

Ryle Culler: There's more coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Learning The New Diet**

The Cullen's looked surprised when I told them I was killed when I got hit by a car. "You were killed?!" Esme said surprised and heartbroken at the same time. The rest of the family looked just as heartbroken. "Yeah I was walking home from a friend's house after watching…..a……movie." I said not wanting to tell them what movie I was watching exactly. 'How did I become a vampire though? I don't remember much.' I thought, and I watched Edward's face wrinkle in confusion. 'I'll just think about it later.' I though putting it to the back of my mind.

Rosalie looked at me like I was some type of vermin that crawled in threw a crack in the floor. I slowly just inched away from her to Alice who was closest to me at the moment. "I hope you don't mind going to school?" Alice asked excitedly. I look at her then quickly try to find an escape route. Just then the door bell rang. 'Looks like lady luck decided to shine on me today!' I said getting ready to run for the door.

Alice appearently knows that I'm going to run. "Edward don't let her get away!" Alice says just as I get to the door. I open the door to see Bella standing there! 'I can't run! I don't know if they have relevield that they are vampires or not!' I thought coming to a neck breaking stop.

Once I come to a stop I feel arms come around me from the back. I stiffened at first, but then I realized that it was Edward so I realixed. "Hey Bella, why didn't you call first?" Edward asked from behind me. Bella glared at me. I would too if I found my boyfriend/or crush holding some woman that I don't know.

"I thought that I would surprise you, but I can see that I'm not wanted here!" She said running from the house. I stood there surprised, that wasn't supossed to happen. I tore myself from Edwards grip and ran after Bella. "Bella wait, you've got to listen to me! It's not what it seems!" I said eaisly catching up to her.

I grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face me. "Edward was just keeping me from leaving the house, I'm a recently turned vampire and they don't want me to kill anyone." I said trying to get her to come with me. She looked into my eyes and gasped. "Your eyes! They're red!" As she was saying that I could feel the burning in my throat.

I pulled her close to me, her scent was intoxicating! 'No! I won't loose control!' I grabbed her and slung her onto my back. Then I ran at vampric speed back to the house. Edward met me at the door. "Take her home." I growled out. 'And explain to her that I am a newborn, you wanted to keep me from leaving the house that is why we ended up in the position we were in.' 'What do you mean?' He asked back only in his head. 'I'll explain when you get back from taking Bella home!' I yelled.

He nodded and quickly made his way to the volo. Bella gave me a quick glace, showing me her simplathy. I saw the rest of the family looking at me. They gasped as well when they looked into my eyes. "I've never seen that color of red before!" Carlisle said. "I'll have to stay away from Bella from now on. I don't know if I'll ba able to do that again. I don't know how you do it Jasper." I said looking at him with apraise.

"Maybe we should take you for your first hunt then?" Carlisle suggested. "I think we all agree that we have to hunt soon, so we should all go together." I nooded my head in agreement, I wasn't too sure about this hunting thing, I never did like the idea of killing something just to take from it body. "Don't worry it gets better with time." Edward said from behind me, making jump a mile in the air.

The rest of the family laughed, and I glared at them. "Lets just get this over with, I don't want to take too long. Sides we have school tomarrow don't we?" I asked earning bewillered looks from the family, Alice just kept smiling. "How did you know?" Emmett asked. 'He truly does look like a cuddle bear!' I said smiling mentaly. Edward covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laugh, but it came out as a choking sound. "I don't know really…….maybe it has something to do with my vampric power?" I thought out loud, then went on thinking. While the rest gained shocked faces. 'Is it just me or are they getting shocked a lot by me?' I thought to myself as we made our way to the door.

'Lets just hope that I'm the only one that has become apart of the movie!' I thought, not realizing that my random thought might have been the worst yet.

* * *

Ryle Culler: I think that this is that longest chapter yet, thow I could be wrong. I have been before!


	5. Caught the Wolf by the Tail

Ryle Culler: Sorry the chapter is so short but I cdna't think of anything to add! Argh I hate writers block!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Caught the Wolf By the Tail**

All was quiet. The sun was just setting over the horizon, the last rays lighting the land with a golden tone. A twig snapped just to the right of me, turning to look I find a young deer th at had just earned his antlers. My throat burned even more, the acidic venom pooling in my mouth did nothing but make me want to rip the young deer apart like a wild animal! I knew that I should be ashamed of these thoughts but my mind was only on one thing and that was to kill.

Crouching down I got myself ready. I glanced around quickly to make sure that no one was going after my kill I prepared for my attack. My eyes flashed as I went after my kill. The young deer was down before he even knew what happened. Restraining the deer I snapped it neck to keep it from wailing. Once I was sure the deer was dead I sunk my teeth in to the neck of the young deer.

The blood ran down my throat like thick water. Warm and so good! I drank my fill, the ripped the deer up to make it appear as if it was attacked by an animal. I looked around for the others finding that none where near by I started walking back to the house. I never really looked at the woods when I was lost in them before. They were breath taking, the tall pines that seemed to stretch for miles above my head, the light that filtered through the tree tops, and the music of nature at it's best.

Before I realized it I found myself back at the house. I never thought that it would be possible to see something so beautiful. I just reached the bottom of the stairs when I felt a presence, one that wasn't any of the Cullens. Who would be here? None of the Cullens where back yet, should I take a look? Before I could do anything else I was tackled to the ground. If I were human I would have had the wind knocked out of me.

Looking up I found my self face to mussel with a werewolf.

* * *

Ryle Culler: Please tell me what you think! If you have any ideas for the story please let me know and I'll see what I can do, else this story will continue from this point as a stand still! Thanks for reading!


	6. Vampires and Werewolves, Friends!

Ryle Culler: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I went to New Orleans for a week. I finally came up with another chapter for my faithful followers! I hope you enjoy it!

Edward: Your so weird..........

Ryle: At least I don't sparkle in the sun!

Edward: At least I can finish my stories!

Ryle: Shut up you stupid vampire or I'll burn you!

Edward: I'd like to see you try!

Ryle: Why you - !

(Edward and Ryle start fist fighting, rolling around on the floor.)

Jake: (walks in and sees Ryle and Edward fighting) *sighs* Uh.........guys you still have to do the disclaimer........

Edward: Ow! Don't bite there- Hey! *growls* (hits Ryle on the head)

Ryle: *whimpers* That was mean Eddie! (pouts and bites Edward's hand)

Edward: Hey- ow! -those are my piano hands!

Raiya: (walks in and stands beside Jake) They at it again?

Jake: Yeah.......*sighs* They still haven't done the disclaimer........

Raiya: Right I guess I'll do it..........Ryle Culler does not own Twilight, she owns me and any other character she adds later.......

(Ryle grabs Edward and pulls him into the next room, loud bangs can be heard as well as Edward's shouts, then there is silence. Ryle soon comes out of the room unharmed.)

Ryle: (walks over to Jake and Raiya) Hey guys didn't see you there, did you already do the disclaimer?

Jake and Raiya: (sweatdrop) - don't know what that is don't ask!

_'thinking'_

* * *

~Last time I found myself face to muzzle with a werewolf, when I came back to the Cullen's house after feeding.~

X~X~X~X~X

I looked at the wolf , no _were-_wolf that stood on top of me. It's fur was a russet-brown, with deep brown eyes. It stood taller then most wolves because it was a werewolf. _'Duh! Raiya it's a freaking werewolf, it's supposed to be big so it can kill vampires!'_ My inner self yelled at me. A growl from the were wolf started me from my thoughts, and I came to focus on the sharp teeth that seemed to be inches from by face.

"U-um n-nice w-wolf?" I said questioning my sanity. I was talking to a wolf!

It stared at me like I was stupid, well at least that's what it looked like. I heard a twig snap behind me, yet I didn't dare take my eyes of the werewolf that stood over me. "Jake what are you doing here?" - I heard Alice ask from behind me. _' The wolf's name it **Jake**?! You've got to be kidding me!'_ I yelled. Who was I going to meet next James!? _'Wait what ever god or deity don't answer that!'_ Yep it was official I was loosing my mind. I was brought out of my ravings when the werewolf suddenly went behind a tree.

Taking this chance I quickly got up and went over to Alice and Jasper who I didn't even notice was there. Turning to face where the werewolf disappeared, I see a tall Native American man come out with only boys' cargo shorts on, no shirt. If I was human I would have blushed. The man, no _werewolf_ had long black hair that reached pashed his shoulders, he had big brown puppy dog eyes, that contradicted his huge frame. He was huge! Me being only 5ft even I felt so short, I could imagine that Alice did as well.

"I originally came to see if Bella was here but I caught the scent of a vampire and came to warn you guys, I don't know if it's a new born or not." I looked between the three of them, didn't the werewolves and vampires have a grudge against each other? "Thanks Jake but we took care of _her_." Alice said in her soft bell like voice. I was still lost, didn't they hate each other?

"No, we don't hate each other, well at least not anymore." Came Edwards deep silky voice from my left.

Catching me off guard I jumped about three feet in the air, before spinning around to attack who ever snuck up on me. Whirling around I went to strike but stopped myself. _'What was I doing?'_ In an attempt to cover my reaction I asked. "What do you mean, 'at least not anymore'?"

"Well we just decided that it was silly to have a feud when there wasn't any need." He said as if he were talking about the weather.

I looked at him puzzled. You don't just get over a grudge that's been going on for centuries! Blocking the outside world from my mind I went into deep thought. _'What could have caused them to suddenly get along? You don't just get over hatred fueled for centuries, something big must have happened. But what? Edward was very vague on the situation, maybe it had something to do with Bella? This might have been the reason for me coming here! Maybe I supposed to fix something, but what? The werewolves and vampires eventually get along when Edward and Bella get married and have Rensemee. Jake imprints on Rensemee, at least I think that's what happens……….now that I think about it. I can't remember why Bella moved to Forks! Well it's not like I really cared why she moved to Forks……….but it shouldn't be happening!'_ I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone shaking me. Coming out of my thoughts, I began singing 'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston so Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Raiya why are you singing? What are you hiding?" Edward growled lightly. It was then that I noticed the rest of the family was back, and Jake had left at some point, how long was I thinking?

"N-nothing, I-I just felt like singing?" I said trying to keep the questioning tone out of my voice.

"Leave her along Edward! She's just nervous that you can read her mind! We all sung in our heads for a while when we first met you!" Alice said coming to my rescue once again. I was silently thanking her. 'I know I will regret letting her cover for me, she'll drag me into shopping!' Once the subject was dropped we all went back into the house. What were we supposed to do now?

X~X~X~X~X

~ 3 hours later ~

_'OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY! Emmett and Rosalie have been **at** each other for 2 hours strait! It doesn't help when you can hear them no matter what you do. I even sat with Edward in his room with his music on full volume and I could still hear them! I'm going to loose my mind! And even worse, Edward keeps laughing at me!'_

I finally gave up on the music and went to go find Carlisle, he was going to be home for a while. The nurses at the hospital made him take a week off because they were worried about his health. He only agreed to get the girls off his back and so that they wouldn't be discovered because of people being nosey. I left Edward's room passing Emmett and Rosalie's as fast I could without seemingly trying to avoid hearing the noises they were making.

Quickly finding my way to Carlisle's study I knocked a few times, then waited until I heard a soft 'enter'. I gently opened the door and stepped into the room. With a quick glance around the room I soon spotted Carlisle seated at his desk in the middle of the study.

"Ah, Raiya have a seat I just have to finish this document and I'll be right with you." He said gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk before going back to his work.

Closing the door behind me I silently made my way to one of the chairs before sitting down. Taking this time to have a good look at the study, I could see that he spent a lot of time here. I could see the worn down paths of walking along the book shelves that lined the walls. Most of the books were dusty, but it wasn't too think so they were cleaned recently. In some areas the books were clean of dust, the spines of the books worn, making it hard to read the title.

The main color scheme of the room was warm tones of deep red and dark wood. There was a fire place on the right side of the room if you were to walk into it. Family photos could be seen scattered around the room, giving it a nice homely look. The click of a pen brought me out of my observations making me turn my head to Carlisle to began gathering papers into their proper folders before placing them in a drawer, locking it after they where all put away. I was guessing that they were patient files. Once he was done he put the key to the drawer in his pocket then turned to face me, giving me a broad smile.

"So Raiya what brings you here?" He asked placing his elbows on his desk, inner-locking his fingers, placing his chin on his locked hands.

"Well truth be told, to get away from your children and their '_rabbit'_ behavior." I said putting it bluntly. Carlisle smiled before laughing.

"Yes well I'm sorry we didn't warn you about that, we should have told you sooner." He said smiling apologetically.

"It's not like I didn't know they were _'rabbits',_ I didn't realized they were that bad!" I said before I could catch myself. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"You knew? I think you have some explaining to do." He said looking me in the eye.

_'Now look what you did Raiya! Not only do you have Edward on your case now you have Carlisle! Baka! (1)'_

"Where should I begin?" I said wondering how I was going to get myself out of this one.

X~X~X~X~X

* * *

(1) Baka - idiot

Ryle: If you didn't know that is japanese, I will probably use it in the story at random times and I will try to remember to tell you what it means! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I won't put up the next chapter until I have five reviews!

Edward: Too bad you'll be waiting for _a long time_!

Ryle: (looks at Edward from the corner of her narrowed eyes, Edward shivers when he see a malicious glint in his eyes) Do you want me to teach you another lesson?

Edward: *whimpers* N-no!

Ryle: Please rate and review!


	7. Truth Be Known! Dad?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Raiya and any other characters I chose to add.

_Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, more like forever. Thank those who continued to read my story and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I will try to update more soon so enjoy!_

* * *

_Last time on "Twilight With Me Added In" Raiya had decided that it would be a good idea to talk to Carlisle for a while, since Rosalie and Emmett were having some 'rabbit' fun. Raiya had just let slip that she knew that Rosalie and Emmett were always having sex but didn't know it was that bad. _

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

"You knew? I think you have some explaining to do." He said looking me in the eye.

'_Now look what you did Raiya! Not only do you have Edward on your case now you have Carlisle! Baka!'_

"Where should I begin?" I said wondering how I was going to get myself out of this one.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

"Well maybe you should call everyone here I don't want to have explain it more then once." I said resigning myself to my fate.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

"Alright now that everyone is here I would like to apologize for everything that I am about to say……." I said looking everyone in the eye before passing the length of the room.

"I come from a different dimension or I am from the same world and you and your family are just a really big secret that everyone knows about which is highly unlikely." I said taking an unnecessary breath.

"A different dimension? How is that possible?" Emmett asked.

"Well I'm not entirely sure how I got here the last thing that I remember is walking home from my friends house after watching the Twilight movie - which is all about you and you lives - I was hit by a car that was going at lest 60. I never noticed it. I hit me head on and as I laid on the ground I could here the mans voice fade. I was consumed by darkness and immense pain that seemed to last forever." I sighed as I realized I was going to tell them that I knew about their lives.

"That's horrible that you had to go through that." Esme said as she dry sobbed.

I gave her a said look. "It wasn't as be as I described. I didn't want to tell you guys this in fear that it would change the outcome originally predetermined." I sighed again as I sat down putting my head in my hands.

"I know everything that is going to happen in your lives after you meat Bella. I know most everything that has happened in your lives before you even came to Forks. I know that Edward was dieing of influenza in the 1900's and Carlisle turned him, I know what happened to Rosalie and Emmett. I know when and where Alice was turned and Esme too." I said tears coming to my eyes as I thought of their lives.

"I am sorry that I know this. I should not know about people and their lives while in turn they know nothing about me." I said as I looked at them bloody tears running down my face. All of them gasped as they say the tears.

"Your crying tears of blood." Carlisle said in fascination.

I brought my hand to my face and wiped the tears away to see that indeed they were bloody. I laughed at how ironic it is that I can cry while they cannot.

"I don't know why I'm here but I will try my hardest to keep things the way they are supposed to be." I said as I got up and walked to the door.

"Why are you leaving?" Edward asked walking toward me.

"You guys wouldn't want someone that's not even supposed to be here. I don't want to change your futures any more then I already have." I said as I went to leave.

Just as I went to leave I felt something on the edge of my mind. A new presence.

" I believe that we have an eves dropper." I said as I raced out of the house into the woods.

"Wait Raiya!" Alice said as she ran to the door.

"Edward go stop her! She's going to get herself killed!" Alice cried.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

Edward ran after me but I was oblivious. The presence was so familiar but I couldn't place it.

I ran into the clearing that I could feel the presence and came to a neck breaking stop. In the middle of the clearing was someone I knew all too well.

"Raiya wait!" Edward said as he almost ran into me. He came to a stop by my side.

The stranger turned around to reveal someone I thought I would never see again.

"Dad?" I asked as the tears came back anew.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Alexander? Brother?

Okay here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Raiya and any other character I add

* * *

_Last time on "Twilight With Me Added In" - Raiya had just told the Cullens why she was there and what she knew about them. As she went to leave she sensed someone on the edge of her mind and raced from the house after the eves dropper. Alice told Edward to go after her before she gets herself killed. _

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

"_Dad?" I asked as tears came anew. _

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

I stiffened as I realized that my father couldn't be alive. He died after the ALS took him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Raiya I'm sure you wouldn't forget your father's face. Surely you are happy to see me?" He said as he took a step toward me.

"Stay back! My father died years ago! I don't know who you are but you are not my father!" I yelled as I stepped away from him toward Edward.

I heard the rest of the Cullens enter the clearing as I finished my yelling. I felt them surround me as protection from this new vampire.

"Show me who you really are!" I yelled.

"You haven't lost your touch Raiya still as sharp as ever!" He said before laughing.

Once he stopped his appearance shimmered and the facade of my father faded away. In it's place stood my brother Alexander.

"Alexander? What - why would you? " I asked as I realized that my brother was now in Twilight which was not good.

"My dear sister did you think I would let you wonder around free? After all I was the one that changed you!" He said

If I had a heart I know it would have stopped in the moment. Why would he do that?

"Why?" I asked feeling broken inside.

"It was just an experiment of course! I wanted to know what would happen if I bit someone so I waited until you were coming home from your friends house and hit you. Man you were and easy target Raiya! Once I was sure you were going to die I turned you before you died." He said smiling.

"How could you do that to your own sister!" Alice yelled.

"Who else would do as I said? It wasn't like she wouldn't obey me I have her little sister in my grasp." He said.

"What have you done to her!" I yelled as I advance on him.

"What are you going to do, huh? You can't hurt me Raiya or do you want your sister to die? She already blames you for what has happened to her. It's all your fault Raiya." He said making me break. I sank to the ground on my knees and began to cry fully.

"Stop! Leave her alone what has she done to disserve this?" Rosalie yelled advancing on Alexander.

This shocked everyone, no one expected Rosalie to stand up for someone.

"She has taken the one thing that I had strived for my entire life. She took my mother and father away from me! She was the only one to survive the crash without a scratch! Mother and father protected her with their last breath." He yelled. I stood up to face him.

"I tried to save them! They shoved me from the car to protect me so that you wouldn't be left alone! They let me survive so that I could be there in their stead! I'm sorry that you lost your parents but I promised that I would protect you from yourself because they knew you would be severely affected by their deaths!" I said as I took step forward to Alexander who began to cry.

"I will never forgive you! If you want your precious sister back. You will come to me alone. You for her life Raiya it's only fair a life for a life." Alexander said as he disappeared.

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

All of the Cullens took me back to their house. I sat on the sofa as I decided what I was going to do. How was I supposed to protect my sister if I die?

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Bitter Sweet Betrayal

_Last time on "Twilight With Me Added In" Raiya was confronted by her brother that pretended to be her father who had died of ALS. Not only did her turn her but he has her sister in his grasp. _

_Ryle: hello readers I hope you enjoy the story and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!_

_Edward: They won't enjoy anything that you write!_

_Ryle:(whips out frying pan from no where) Want to say that again?_

_Edward: They won't-eep!(runs away from Ryle)_

_Ryle: get back here you pansy!_

_The rest of the Cullens watch Ryle chase Edward then the say in together "Ryle does not own Twilight but she does own Nick, Alexander, Kara, and of course Raiya! Do enjoy the chapter!" _

_BANG! _

_Ryle: did you already do the disclaimer?_

_Everyone nods _

_Ryle: man! (Edward twitches on the floor and Ryle gives him one more good wack before he lays still) _

_Ryle: enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

After Alexander left we all headed back to the Cullen's house. I was oblivious to anything as I thought of a way I could save my sister and keep my life. I didn't want to leave my sister without family since Kara, Alexander and I are all that's left.

"Alice can you see anything?" Esme asked looking at me worriedly.

" I can't see anything…..I'm sorry Raiya…" She said looking at me with sympathy.

"I will just have to go…..I might have to kill my brother…." I said looking away from everyone.

"I should probably go…." I said getting up to leave when Alice went stiff getting a vision.

Her eyes glazed over I looked to see Edward's expression as it changed from confusion to anger then sadness.

"What did you see?" I asked.

Alice looked from Edward to me and back before answering me.

"Your sister….." I froze.

"What about my sister?" I asked

"She…..she betrays you and joins your brother…Raiya I'm so sorry-" Is all she gets to say before I'm out the door and racing to meet my brother.

The trees passed me in a big green blur. If the others decided to fallow I wouldn't have known all I was thinking about was saving my sister.

When I finally arrive at the cabin that my brother is staying in I stop just before the porch. Would I really be able to save her? I never got the chance to think about it. I was suddenly tackled to the ground by something.

"Rai-Rai! Brother is being mean to me and he said it was your entire fault! Was it really?" Said my sister Kara.

"What has he done to you?" I asked growling low in my throat wrapping my arms around her shivering form. Her light blue dress tattered, her ribbons falling out of her matted hair, dirt smudged across her face.

"He said that if I didn't behave he would kill you! I didn't want you to die! Please don't leave me with him anymore!" She said tears running down her little face.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you anymore." I said standing up bringing her up with me.

"How touching." Said Alexander from the porch.

I pushed Kara behind me and crouched down low ready for an attack.

"What do you want from me? Why did you take Kara from me?" I yelled

"To cause you pain of course just like you caused me! I want you to know what it's like to lose someone you love!" He laughed

"I know what it feels like to lose someone I love I lost my parents the same night you did! Why can't you see that?" I said

"They loved you more than me! I just wanted them to notice me!" He said

"They loved you! How can you say they didn't? And they did notice you but you were too caught up in your jealousy that you couldn't see just how much they cared!" I said backing away from him.

"Enough! You are going to die here and now!" He yelled before charging.

I ran forward and met his attack with one of my own. When our attacks connected it sounded like boulders hitting against each other. Our collision knocked us to the ground were we began to roll around trying to get a hit on each other. Scratches, bites, punches, kicks, all exchanged between us. For a brief moment Alexander had me pinned but I kicked him in the gut sending him into a tree.

I was then that I noticed the Cullens had arrived and were watching from a distance.

"Take Kara with you! Get her out of here!" I managed to say before I was tackled.

"You think you can just fight me and get your sister back? Not a chance!" He laughed in my face. I gave him a look of confusion before my face turned to shock as I felt something pierce me through my stomach from behind me.

"Hi Rai-Rai!" My little sister said from behind me.

I looked back only to meet blood red eyes. '_He changed her! I can't believe he changed her!'_ I released a whimper as she pulled her arm out of my stomach. I coughed up blood as I pushed my brother away from me. Everything seemed to slow down as I watched the Cullens tear apart my brother before setting him on fire. My sister had disappeared along with my only chance to save her.

"Raiya! Come one stay with me!" Carlisle said from beside me.

I couldn't keep my eyes open, I had failed my mother, father, and sister and most of all I failed my brother. The darkness was creeping in on me, I saw the Cullens surround me before I fell into the darkness.

* * *

Please review! Comments welcome!


	10. Authors Note

**Sorry to tell you kiddies but this is not a chapter update. IS STRIKING AGAINST US. WE NEED TO STRIKE BACK!**

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
